


Deep Waters

by C_0



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Puns, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Help, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, merman au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_0/pseuds/C_0
Summary: Mermaids exist... they.re known to live in the depts of the water and are famous for their evil behaviour. They.re the ones that used to hunt down sailors and bring ships down killing mercilessly all the people aboard.That.s what mythology and superstitious people say... but the truth is different.Roman is one of the last mermaids... or better said... mermans known to hunt the depths of the oceans. But what happens when he stumbles upon more of his kind?_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_This is my very first fanfic and English is not my first language so i.m sorry any mistakes i might do.





	Deep Waters

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at english so plz forgive me for any mistakes...  
> And the poetry at the beginning is not mine. It.s The Ocean by Nathaniel Hawthorne.

The Ocean has its silent caves,  
Deep, quiet, and alone;  
Though there be fury on the waves,  
Beneath them there is none.

The awful spirits of the deep  
Hold their communion there;  
And there are those for whom we weep,  
The young, the bright, the fair.

Calmly the wearied seamen rest  
Beneath their own blue sea.  
The ocean solitudes are blest,  
For there is purity.

The earth has guilt, the earth has care,  
Unquiet are its graves;  
But peaceful sleep is ever there,  
Beneath the dark blue waves.

And it it... it really is peaceful and untouched beneath those angry, merciless waves. But Roman was feed up with the quiet. He was longing for adventure, for adrenaline, for heart breaking drama... but there was nothing... As large and deep as the Ocean was, there was nothing that could meet Roman's expectations. 

In moments like those he felt completely and utterly alone. And he really was. No family, no friends, no travel buddies... just him and the cold water. And when he grew sick of that coldness, he would swim to the surface and enjoy the nice sunlight. 

This was one of those moments. He was laying his back against a hot rock and let his beautiful red tail still in the water while he was gazing at the sky. He loved the sky... so many secrets, so many mysteries, so many possibilities. Ohh... the unknown was dangerously appealing to him. An adventure that he could only dream of. And he was stupid for dreaming like that...  he knew it all to well. 

He sighed, took his improved pouch and slowly sunken back letting his dreams behind. He was always on the go... He couldn't remember having a home back when he was little and now all he knew was that he wasn't alowed to stay in one place for too long. He had heard from the humans that he would ocasionally mess with the word nomad which turned out to be the best way to describe what he was. 

He started swimming west ready to face the ocean and, hopefully, make it to it's other side safely. It wasn't necesarly a dangerous journey. Aside from sharks, cachalots and giant squids there was nothing to worry about. Well... maybe the humans with their big floating shell might be a problem... But he knew how to avoid them. 

He was swiming while looking for anything special or odd to add to his collection that he keept in his pouch. No sharks were in sight as he inspected the sandy floor and took an interesting shell. He put it in his bag and continued.

At some point he eventually heard a loud echo and turned his head at the same time as a blue whale was swimming just above his head. He extended his hand that brushed lightly against the whale.s belly. He smiled and let the not so little one nuzzle at him gently. Letting out a giggle he continued his journey with them.

"I think u need a name little one" he said circling the baby whale who let out a more high pitched echo sound. "Blu? Nuzzly? Whall.y? ...hmm?... anything u like?" He continued and waited for his new friend answer. The whale made an long sound then poked Roman a little in his back. "Queen?" He said making sure that was the right name. "Ok then, u.r majesty. U.r wish may be my command" he bowed jokingly then laughed when the whale tried to slap him with one of her side fins.

A painfully loud echo made him alert. Humans were near... He looked for the Qween.s mother but she was nowhere to be found. "In the name of the ocean please let her be okay." He told himself as he started to swim faster and make sure Qween was right besides him. He suddenly smelled something sweet and metallic. Blood... and it was coming from a large boat that had Qween.s mother tied and impaled right in front of his eyes. He swallowed his anger and distracted the baby whale making him swim in the opposite direction. He didn.t want her to witness such thing and as sad and angry he was at humans... he felt like he had a new-found purpose. That was to makw sure Qween is safe and sound. And that.s what he was going to do even it takes searching the whole ocean for a new family.

He didn.t want for Qween to go through the same things that happened to him. Only him knew how is it like to see u.r family being hunt down mercilessly by such evil earth creatures. He didn.t even knew why they were doing this. Fish have feelings too. But he had his fair share when it comes to humans... he didn.t kill anyone because he is the "hero" in this story but he did lure them off route or made them jump in the water withouth knowing how to swim... and he may or may not have made an human "fall in love" with him back in 1614 in his childhood. He didn.t do anything bad... he just took the whole hand when a single finger was given... The point is he was clean and 'sins free'. And now he was helping his new friend find a safe place and maybe someone else that can look after her. 

He keept swimming... and tried his best not to let his emotions show. "I am a hero..." he said trying to convince himself. 

I am a hero...

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter?... who is she?


End file.
